londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsMay2004
May 30 Pintail at Broadwater Lake (Simon Buckingham) Sanderling, 6 at Staines Res, also 5 Dunlin & Turnstone (Ken Purdey, Andrew Moon) May 29 Common Crane, 2 over Whipps Cross, east at 09.00 (Peter Hadrill) May 28 Red-backed Shrike, female at Streatham, in garden just south of Mitcham Lane from 06.45 - 07.00 (Ann Oliver) May 27 Turnstone, 4 at Thamesmead, on Thames by golf club (Birdguides) May 26 Red Kite over Greenwich, west at 11.50 (Birdguides) May 23 Black Tern, 2 at Staines Res, also 4 Sanderling & 5 Turnstone (Ken Purdey) Little Gull at KGVI Res (Ken Purdey) Temminck's Stint at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Fieldfare at Barnes WWT (Martin Honey) May 22 Temminck's Stint at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Sanderling at KGVI Res (Andrew Moon) Nightingale at Walthamstow Res (David Darrell-Lambert) May 21 Osprey over Grays at 08.25 (Birdguides) Red-necked Grebe at Dagenham Chase NR (Birdguides) Little Gull at Staines Res/KGVI Res - see photo (Pete Naylor, Andrew Moon) Sanderling, 2 at KGVI Res (Pete Naylor) May 20 Marsh Harrier, female over Wormwood Scrubs, flew east at 07.30 (David Lindo) Red-necked Grebe at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Sanderling at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Wheatear at Tate Modern (David Darrell-Lambert) May 19 White Stork, probable over Barnes WWT, flew NE at 17.35 (Birdguides) Temminck's Stint at Kempton Park NR (Birdguides) May 18 White Stork over Whipps Cross, flew south at 11.30 (Birdguides) Red Kite over Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Little Egret, 2 at Amwell GP (Birdguides) May 17 Montagu's Harrier, male over Barnes WWT, north at 07.55 (Birdguides) Honey Buzzard over New Malden, flew north late morning (Birdguides) Osprey over Regent's Park, north at 10.40 (Birdguides) May 16 Golden Oriole, male at Richmond Park (Birdguides) Red-backed Shrike, male at Belvedere, in scrub by incinerator (Birdguides) Black Tern at Staines Res (Frank Clark) Black-tailed Godwit, 5 at Staines Moor (Frank Clark) May 15 Red-backed Shrike, female at Barnes WWT, also Greenshank & Little Gull (Birdguides) Wood Warbler at Bedfont Lakes CP (Adam Cheeseman) May 14 Little Gull, 2 at KGV Res (Martin Shepherd) Oystercatcher at Tyttenhanger GPs (Birdguides) May 13 Black Kite over Goodmayes west at 09.15 (Peter Hadrill) Marsh Harrier over Staines Moor, north at 17.35 (Birdguides) Temminck's Stint at Sevenoaks WR (Birdguides) Wood Sandpiper at Belvedere (Birdguides) May 12 Temminck's Stint at Belvedere, also Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides) Temminck's Stint at Ponders End Lake (Birdguides) Wood Sandpiper at Cross Ness, Thamesmead, also LRP (Birdguides) Black Redstart at Marylebone Lane W1, on Cafe Caldesi (Andy Bates) Ring Ouzel at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Hobby, 3 at Laleham Park, by M3 bridge (David Combes) May 11 Marsh Harrier over Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Ring Ouzel at Regent's Park, on lawn by Inner Circle also 8+ Turtle Doves over (Dave Johnson) Ring Ouzel at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Hobby, 4 at Laleham Park, by M3 bridge (David Combes) Turnstone at KGV Res (Phil Vines) May 10 Caspian Tern over M25, Jcn 26 (Birdguides) Ring Ouzel at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Hobby, 4 at Laleham Park, by M3 bridge (David Combes) Turnstone at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) May 9 Red Kite over Richmond, flew NE at 11.00 (Hugh Bradshaw) Red Kite over Beddington SF flew NW (Johnny Allan) Whimbrel, 2 at Fishers Green (Barry Bishop) Arctic Tern, 4 at KGV Res, also Sanderling (Chris Langsdon, Phil Vines) Ring Ouzel at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) May 8 Night Heron, 1st summer at Barnes WWT, also Ring Ouzel (Birdguides) Arctic Tern, 30+ at Staines Res, also Dunlin & Hobby (Pete Naylor, Andrew Moon) May 7 Marsh Harrier over Barnes WWT at 16.17, also Ring Ouzel (Birdguides) May 5 Night Heron, immature at Barnes WWT (Sylvia Javes) Nightingale, 2 at Bookham Common (Frank Clark) May 3 White-spotted Bluethroat reported at Barnes WWT, also 2 Sanderling & Greenshank (Birdguides) Whimbrel, 2 at Belvedere (Birdguides) Sandwich Tern at Tyttenhanger GP (Birdguides) Dunlin, 20 at Brent Res, also Fieldfare & Hobby (Ian Ellis, Andrew Self) Garganey at KGV Res (Birdguides) Arctic Tern, 34 at Staines Res, also Whimbrel & Little Gull (Oliver Metcalf) Ring Ouzel at KGVI Res (Oliver Metcalf) May 2 Temminck's Stint at Fairlop Waters CP, also Tree Pipit (Chris Langsdon, Barry Bishop) Stone Curlew at Dartford Marsh, in first ploughed field past pig farm (Birdguides) Whimbrel, 2 at Brent Res, also 5 Little Gulls, 2 Common Scoter - see photo, Turtle Dove & Nightingale (Brent Birders) Sanderling, 3 at Staines Res, also 5 Little Gulls & 6 Arctic Terns (Birdguides) Marsh Harrier at Amwell GP (Birdguides) Arctic Tern, 2 at KGV Res, also 3 Little Gulls & 16 Yellow Wagtails (Chris Langsdon, Barry Bishop) Little Gull, 5+ at Holyfield Lake, also Black Tern (Chris Langsdon, Barry Bishop) Grasshopper Warbler at Bowyers Water (Chris Langsdon, Barry Bishop) Grasshopper Warbler at Croxley Common Moor - see photo (Andrew Moon) Ring Ouzel at KGVI Res, also 3 Sanderling (Andrew Moon) Turtle Dove at Morden Hall Park, also Cuckoo (Malcolm Riddler) Little Gull, 10 at Barnes WWT, also Redstart, 2 Knot, 2 Turnstones & Turtle Dove (Birdguides) Common Buzzard over Regent's Park (P. Hobson) May 1 Hume's Warbler at Brent Res, also Marsh Harrier, Little Tern, 2 Arctic Terns, 12 Little Gulls, 5 Dunlin, 2 Common Scoter & Hobby (Brent Birders) White-spotted Bluethroat at Barnes WWT, also 25 Little Gulls, 5 Greenshanks, 3 Dunlin & 2 Whinchat (Barnes Birders) Bar-tailed Godwit, 35 east over Wormwood Scrubs (David Lindo, Roy Nuttall) Bar-tailed Godwit, 28 NE over Rainham Marsh, also 45 Little Gulls, Garganey, 10 Whimbrel, 5 Avocet, 4 Spotted Redshanks, 2 Grey Plover & 6 Greenshank (Birdguides) Bar-tailed Godwit, 21 over QEII Res, also 5 Little Gulls (Birdguides) Little Tern at Staines Res, also 4 Arctic Terns, 16 Little Gulls, 3 Turnstones & Bar-tailed Godwit (Birdguides, Andrew Moon, Pete Naylor) Wood Sandpiper at Fairlop Water CP, also 2 Green Sands (Birdguides) Blue-headed Wagtail at Beddington SF, also 70 Yellow Wagtails (Johnny Allan) Ring Ouzel at KGVI Res, also 15 Little Gulls, 3 Black Terns, 32 Yellow Wagtails & 2 Hobbies (Andrew Moon, Pete Naylor) Whinchat, 2 at Croxley Common Moor (Andrew Moon) Black Tern at Island Barn Res (Steve Spooner)